Solar panels that can be fanned out by means of a drive of this kind and that can be adjusted in accordance with the position of the sun are known for example from AT 509.886 B1, AT 512.680 B1 and AT 513.875 B1 by the same applicant. The solar panels there, by rotating the fanning shaft, on which the solar panels are mounted, can be fanned out from a protected position, in which they are stacked one above the other substantially congruently, into a fanned-out operating position, and vice versa. To this end, the uppermost (or lowermost) solar panel in the stack is connected to the fanning shaft non-rotatably, whereas the rest of the solar panels are arranged rotatably on the fanning shaft, and, by means of dogs, entrains the next solar panel—which in turn entrains the next solar panel, and so on—during the fanning out and fanning in operations. In the fanned-out operating position, the solar panels can be aligned with the sun by pivoting the rotary table and the swivel plate in the azimuth and elevation angles.